Automaton Knight
A is a boss in Gleaner Heights . Location After going into the Secret Room in the Workshop, you'll notice a small figurine in the back of the tunnel. After examining, it comes to live. now you follow its steps, leading you to the left side of your farm, out into the wilderness. There you'll notice the figurine opening a passage that was closed before. Entering, you find yourself in a manmade tunnel. Fighting The first room contains two (2) toysoldiers that lay bombs here and there. No fighting required, just let them blow themselves up. The second room contains two (2) Slimes and two Toysoilders. Do as before, if you're lucky the Toysoldiers blow up the slimes as well, if not, just fight them. Beware when they start wiggeling harder, they'll spit out one (1) green small ball that may hurt you, but are rather easily defeated. The third room contains five (5) Slimes and a unicylce-Toysoilder. Battle the Slimes normally, beware of their little green balls and you'll be fine. The unicycle-Toysoldier is a little tricky, but you'll make it. Beware of his beam! It takes rather much health. Just wait untill he used it once and start hitting him, about six strokes are needed. His beam will be used again, so hide before he uses it, because its range is almost a cycle and you don't want to get hit by it. After that, you'll get into the next room. The fourth room contains three (3) Toysoilders and one (1) Unicylce-Toysoldier. If you're lucky, the Toysoldiers bomb him up, if not, preceede with caution and you'll get to the next room. The fifth room contains no enemy that can harm you, there's only one (1), that blows smoke all around you, so you can't really see. Just get out of that small "labyrinth" and hit it up, the next room awaits you. The sixth room contains two (2) Unicycle-Toysoilders and one (1) smoke-bomb. The smoke-bomb is in the back of the room, look out for the unicylce-beam and kill it, after that take care of the unicylce-Toysoldiers. The seventh room is some sort of workshop, no enemys, just a chest on the right, containing a red potion that gives you health. The eight room contains the Automaton Knight. Beware of his battle axe! The first part of the battle, he'll either swing his axe from left ro right, right to left, or he'll attack front on. Before he'll start swining, he'll push his axe a little bit up, so you'll see when he does it. The front attack is lead by running at you. His blows will give you a hard time, try staying in motion and attack him right after one of his attacks. Sometimes he'll use both attacks, directly following each other. The second part of the fight begins with the Knight getting hot and flames appearing in the room. Try to beat the knight as fast as possible now, because the room will slowly fill with flames and you'll have no room to escape his attacks. I've beat him with a golden hammer as my weapon pretty fast. fully load it, and beat the hell out of him. After beating the knight, the door on the right will open and make room for a smaller hallway. At the end of the hallway, you'll find a robot and a shortcut to your farm. Reward Toysoldiers: Silicon, Battery, Bombs, Gold Slimes: Fat Category:Enemies Category:Bosses